


Baby

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Drabble (end of sex smut)





	Baby

“You feel so good, baby,” Jensen purred in your ear as he gripped your neck from behind.

His hips slammed into your reddened and marked ass in a fast, hard pace. His hand landed on your hips, fingers pressing into your skin, causing your walls to clench around him and a low moan to vibrate through your chest.

You bit your lip, “Baby, I’m close.”

He growled, “Good, baby. Cum for me sweetheart.”

His pace never faltered, the head of his cock hitting against your g-spot in a timed rhythm, causing white hot sparks to pepper your body. You cried out as you clenched onto him tightly, your velvet walls spasming around his cock as you came down from your high.

His hips began to falter as his hand reached to your front, rubbing your clit in fast, small circles, “I’m close, baby.” He grunted, “One more for me, please.”

“Jensen,” you breathed out, arousal washing over you.

He silently understood as his lips landed on the base of your neck , nipping and sucking softly. His other hand came down onto your ass again, pushing you over the edge.

You both moaned loudly as you came together, milking him for every drop of cum as he painted your insides.

He removed his already softening cock from you as he kissed your shoulder before laying down against the mattress with open arms. You giggled, fitting perfectly against his side as you snuggled against him. He rubbed your arm softly, letting out a deep breath, “Think we did it this time?”

You looked up at him and smiled, “I think we did” You kissed his lips softly before laying back on his chest, “I think we made a baby.”


End file.
